


To Love An Archangel

by DeathLife97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 06, Anal Sex, Angel/Human Relationships, Bottom Adam Milligan, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Nipple Play, Protective Michael, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLife97/pseuds/DeathLife97
Summary: Based on a role play I did with Jann (Kol_Mikaelson_98) on WattPad. As we both love Michael/Adam stories, we decided to immerse ourselves in their mindsets. I write Michael, and Jann writes Adam.





	1. The Archangel's Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael’s new vessel is Ian Somerhalder. You’re welcome for that.

Adam Milligan was sitting on Bobby’s couch, legs crossed. He was annoyed with Dean and Sam, having kinda been kicked out of Heaven without Michael's permission by some other angel he didn't know. He was extremely agitated and snaps, "Shut the fuck up, Dean. You don't know Michael!" Dean's eyes widen before he narrows his eyes at Adam. Adam huffs and walks out of the house. "Bye. I'm going to find Michael, the one person, other than my mom, who understands me."

* * *

Michael can sense Adam's anxiety from their separation, but there was nothing he could do about it until he dealt with Raphael. The other angel had torn Adam from him, causing Michael to nearly go insane with worry. But knowing he was with the Winchesters was a comfort until he could make things right once more. Plus, he had Castiel look in on them without the brothers' knowledge. Michael knew his little brother would understand being overly-protective of one single human. Especially when that human was your soulmate.

* * *

Adam was extremely troubled as he sat in front of his mother's “grave”, softly whining as he stared off into the distance. As he put a rose down, he sat on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest as tears started to fall. Castiel sighed and appeared by Michael. "Michael, I don't know how much more I can take of seeing him so exhausted and upset."

The archangel gave a heavy sigh. "I can feel it in the core of me, brother. But until I resolve matters with Raphael, I cannot trust myself to be near him. Raphael will use me to track the brothers and erase their lineage." Suddenly an idea came to Michael. "Wait one moment, Castiel." He flew off to his own part of Heaven, returning moments later with a letter. "Can you please give this to Adam? Make sure he is alone when he receives this?" he pleaded.

Castiel nodded, taking the note and storing it safely in his trenchcoat. "Of course, Michael. And I would hurry. I don't think Raphael will ever stop trying to destroy the Winchesters.... What if war were to break out?"   
  
Michael didn't even hesitate in his answer: "Then we fight for what our Father taught us: love."   


Castiel nodded and took off in a flurry of wings, going to the half-Winchester. He stopped when he saw what was happening before him and his eyes widen. This couldn't be good. Raphael was talking to him when Adam tilted his head. "You and Michael get along, right?" Raphael asked.

"Of course we do," Adam said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Raphael held his hand out to Adam. The human went to grab his hand, but Castiel moved in the way, growling at Raphael: "Leave. Now."

Michael sensed Castiel's anger and flew to him immediately. What he saw made him angrier than Lucifer's betrayal. "Step away from the boy, brother," he growled at Raphael, coming to stand in between him and the others. "Castiel, get Adam out of here," he ordered, never taking his eyes from Raphael.

Castiel grabbed Adam and flew off quickly, doing as his older brother said to do. He was gone within seconds as Raphael snarls. "Why do you stop me from killing them, when you wanted it to begin with?" he snapped.

"Father designed humans to be mortal mirrors of us. In order for them to succeed, they need to evolve. My own feelings have evolved. Humanity is worth more than any of us ever perceived."

Raphael growled. "So now you change your mind? You know, Lucifer only wanted to give the humans a gift, but you and Father cast him out," he taunted.

"We were wrong," Michael said. "We make mistakes. That is how we learn. And I have already apologized to Lucifer. At least I am prepared to change. Are you?"

"No, actually, I'm not. I'm not like you, or Lucifer. The Winchester bloodline ends, starting with the halfling."

"I will not let that happen," Michael said, bringing out his archangel's blade.

Raphael took out his blade, falling into a defensive stance. His eyes narrowing at Michael. "You're a coward."

"No. The only coward here is you," was Michael's response before he flew off. If war was to begin, he would not take any human lives unnecessarily.

Raphael snarls and takes off after Michael, eyes narrowing at his brother, before snorting. "You know what? I don't feel like fighting you. I'm doing it only this once. Don't expect Crowley to do the same."

* * *

It was during this time that Castiel gently gave Adam the letter from Michael to him.

* * *

Michael narrowed his eyes at his brother's retreating form before going to find Crowley.

He found Crowley making a deal with Dean. "I leave you alone, you leave me alone. Deal?" 

Dean grumbles. "Fine, deal. But so help me, if you hurt my brothers, you son of a bitch―" 

"Shut your trap, Winchester. I already have to deal with this British angel who stole Heaven's weapons and is now stealing from me."

Michael nearly growled from his position across from Dean and Crowley. He grabbed Crowley before depositing him on a cliff edge in somewhere in England. Dean jumped, honestly confused as to what the hell just happened.

"What angel?" he roared, holding his blade to the demon's throat.

Crowley growls at Michael. "The only blonde-haired, British angel in the entirety of Heaven... Balthazar.”

Michael narrowed his eyes before banishing Crowley back to hell. before flying off to find Balthazar. He would do everything in his power to protect Adam. He would not rest until his human's safety was guaranteed.

* * *

Balthazar was stealing things from Crowley...again. He was taking little trinkets, not seeming to mind other living things. He took a book when he felt a familiar presence. "Hello, big brother."

"What do you think you're doing, Balth?" Michael asked softly, trying his damndest to stay calm.

Balthazar tilted his head innocently. "Taking things I need to make my own little fortress in the middle of the woods. Somewhere far away from humanity for the moment. I just want some time alone, and then I'll be fine again. I'm not harming anybody, so leave me be brother."

Michael studied Balthazar for a long moment before sighing. "Very well. But if any of your items comes to harm any humans or our brothers, you will regret it. Yes?"

Balthazar nods solemnly at Michael. "Yes, sir. Hear ya loud and clear, sir." He had a small trinket twirling between his fingers. He looks at Michael. "Oh! You might be wondering where I hid your stuff." Balthazar told him where they were before digging through things again. He pricked his finger and growled lowly before finding a music box and blinking, continuing on to find amusing trinkets.

Michael rolled his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips at his brother's antics. Balthazar was a little kid at heart. People thought he was a rascal and meant to harm them, but...he had been so scarred as a child, that he would probably never grow out of it. No longer worried about Balthazar, the first son went to retrieve what had been stolen.  _ Typical _ , Michael thought as he saw the Staff of Moses on Mount Sinai. Balthazar had not made it easy, as he had scattered the artifacts around the human world. Now to recover the Holy Grail from Jerusalem. Balthazar got most of the items and brought them to Michael in a spot just outside Bobby Singer’s residence. "You could always teleport, ya know?"

Michael shook his head. "I am learning to understand a human perspective."

"I learned once." He looked distant for a moment, his expression becoming blank before shrugging. "I find no need to do it again. The people who get close to me always end up getting hurt."

"Castiel is still around," Michael pointed out.

"Only because he didn't get too close, Michael."

"That is where you are wrong. When we all believed you were dead, he cried. I have never seen an angel express such emotions until then," Michael explained.

Balthazar flinched at that. He never meant to cause Cassie such emotional harm. "For right now, it's best I stay away. It was kinda my fault that the girl I loved, Jo, is now dead. And let Castiel know that I didn't mean to cause him such pain. I just couldn't stand the fighting..." It was actually Azazel's fault that Balthazar was such a broken little angel.

Michael breathed. "I promise to let him know. Perhaps you should visit Joanna in her heaven. I have peeked into her heaven, and she misses you dearly. Talk to Castiel as well. He deserves closure as much as you do." Michael paused before leaving. "If it helps, I am sorry about fighting. I will try to prevent any more fighting. Though I cannot help it if Raphael decides to kill me."

Balthazar snorts. "Raphael has been a prick lately," he mumbles and looks at Michael. "I know that Cas deserves to hear it from me but...Ugh, I hate having emotions sometimes." His wings lower, one wing seemingly bent in a very odd angle.

Michael saw this and raised a hand to Balthazar's shoulder. He tried heal his brother's broken wing. "Raphael has always been prickly. He is just showing it much more now. While emotions are hard, they are worth it in the end." Balthazar yelped and snapped at Michael, wings flaring up on defense, not letting him heal it. He backed up a bit before vanishing, not wanting to explain himself.

Michael sighed. He would have to wait until later to find Balthazar. First, he had to check on Adam.

* * *

It took Adam a while before he found the courage to read the letter from Michael. Castiel leaned against the wall, glancing around in order to make sure nobody else was around.

_ Adam, _

_ I am sorry I was not able to protect you from my brother. He had no right to return you to Earth after all you have been through because of our kind. I am sorry that you were tricked into becoming my vessel, something I know I will never truly be forgiven for. I took you from someone you love, which I have now come to understand is worse than Hell itself. I wish for you to be safe, and have a happy life. I will return to you only if you wish. If so, please pray to me. I will always listen for you. _

_ Michael _

Adam fold the note before putting in his pocket and sighing. "Michael, I have forgiven you for what happened. I know it wasn't your fault, but... I know you feel guilty, and that's something that a lot of angels don't really understand. I forgive you, Micha... I really do."

Michael smiled, feeling an unfamiliar wetness crawl down his face. He stood in behind Adam, dropping to his knees. "Thank you, Adam. Thank you," he whispered.

Adam turns around and goes to his knees, holding Michael. His arms going around the archangel, wiping away his tears. "I'll always forgive you...No matter what you would do, I would always forgive you..."

Michael continued to cry into Adam's neck, grateful when he felt Castiel's presence fade.

Adam just sat there in a comforting silence with the crying archangel before gently tilting his head up, smiling. He leaned forward to initiate a kiss.

Michael stilled for a moment, unfamiliar with the gesture. He pulled back, looking deep into Adam's blue eyes. Adam let him pull back, his eyes locking with Michael's, showing love and affection.The steel grey ones of his vessel searched the human's soul, only finding comfort and... love. Adam loved him. Kissing was a form of affection between lovers in human culture. Michael smiled shyly, leaning forward to gently kiss Adam. His soul gave off a comforting wave, but also a loving wave as well. Adam saw how shy he was and smiled, finding it ironic that an archangel was so shy and kissed him softly, a hand cupping his cheek gently.

Michael's hand ran its way through Adam's blonde hair, finding it fascinating that something could be so soft.

Adam had one hand on his cheek and the other around his waist, nuzzling him a bit. "Just one question: why me? Why do you care about me so much? I honestly thought since Dean was your vessel that you would like him more."

Michael shook his head vehemently. "While Dean is my true vessel, he belongs to Castiel. I knew this when he rebelled against me, but I denied it for so long. I did not think a human and an angel could be so compatible. But then I saw your soul, and I came to know you, and it has been the greatest miracle I have ever witnessed. To love you, and everything that you are, is something I thought I could never experience."

Adam blushed brightly and buried his face in his shoulder, a happy giggle escaping him. He shivers a bit and stands up, offering to help Michael up as well, a smile forming on his lips. "I love you so much. I never thought I would actually come to love anybody as much as you."

"And I with you. I love you, in every way that I can," Michael said, willing taking Adam's hand.

Adam helps him up and nuzzles him. "Balthazar’s been up to something and I can't figure out what―"

"He wishes to hide away from others in order to protect those he loves," Michael interrupts before kissing Adam again.

Adam kisses back, not bothering to tell him about Balthazar again, kissing him passionately, hesitantly deepening the kiss with Mikey.

 


	2. The Human's Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for the fluffy smut.

Michael allowed Adam's tongue to enter his mouth, letting him set the pace. This was his first kiss, so Michael let his human lead. Adam sucked on his tongue softly before he was forced to stop and pull away, panting softly. Michael whined (later denying ever making such a noise) and launched himself at Adam, pillowing the young human's head as he began to kiss him with a passion the archangel never knew he possessed. 

Adam giggled at his soft whine and smirked just a bit, being playful. He squeaked when the archangel lunged at him, purring quietly and kissing back with the same amount of passion. Michael smirked at Adam's noises of pleasure, daring to break the kiss and suck a mark into the skin between his neck and shoulder. Adam saw the archangel smirk and blushed, huffing a bit. He tilted his head to the side, whimpering in pleasure. Michael chuckled softly, pulling away when he was satisfied with the mark he had made. "What else do humans do when they wish to make love to someone physically?" he whispered against his mark.

Adam was panting, getting a slight boner when Michael breathed huskily against the mark he had just made. "Well, they uh.... they have sex," he mumbled shyly.

"Sex?" Michael asked curiously. "Ah, yes, I remember now." He looked down to see if Adam had an erection, and was slightly pleased to see the outline of his hard-on. "Do you wish to have sex with me, Adam James Milligan?"

Adam blushed just a bit more and shiver, looking away when Michael looked towards his jeans, his boner clear through his skin tight jeans. He looks up at Michael and nods. "Yes, I do."

"I wish to make love to you, Adam," Michael whispers, before kissing him once more. Adam shivers, getting even more aroused and growled a bit, kissing back. When he pulled back, Michael grabbed Adam by the hips and lifted him off the floor, allowing the human to wrap his legs around Michael's waist. He was panting softly when he pulled away, silently obeying the archangel’s orders. His legs going around Michael’s waist, arms around his neck as he smirks and starts to roll his hips teasingly. Michael smiled. "You will need to direct me to the appropriate place for us to disrobe."

Adam exhaled sharply before giving a random address. I was abandoned, so nobody could walk in. Also known as, his childhood house.

They were there in an instant, in Adam's old bedroom. Michael made a note to look around his human's room before depositing said human on his unmade bed. Adam bounced slightly before Michael was on top of him, connecting their lips in another passionate kiss. 

Adam noticed him looking around and gave a grin, purring softly. He squeaked when dropped and groaned, kissing Michael back, using his arms for support. Michael smiled into their kiss, positioning himself so his vessel's growing erections was pressed against Adam's, grinding into the body below. Adam felt him smile into the kiss and mewed a bit, inhaling sharply when Michael ground against him, hips bucking up in response.

Michael smirked. He ran his right hand down the human's chest before unbuckling his pants. The archangel reached down to pull Adam's erection free, stroking it gently. Adam whines when Michael smirked and nipped at his jaw, allowing Michael to take his jeans off. The human groaned a bit, mewling when his erection was stroked, panting a bit as his face turned a light shade of red.

An idea popped into his head. Michael broke their kiss, lips running down his neck to his chest. He remembered how some human males could become aroused from their nipples fondled. Curious, Michael took one pink nub in between his pointer finger and thumb, while his mouth stimulated the other. Adam pulled back from the kiss at about the same time Michael did, taking in some air so he wouldn't die of suffocation from kissing. He tilted his head to the side, arching his back just barely for Michael. "Mich―" he grit his teeth, a gasp coming from him as he moaned, hands gripping his angel’s hair gently. Michael grinned as Adam's back arched off the bed, gasping at this new stimulation. He laved his tongue against the human's nipple before sucking it lightly.

Adam arched his back a bit more, mewling and whining against him. He pushed at his archangel’s shoulders up a bit as he whimpered softly and grumbled a bit, nuzzling his hair and shivered. Michael continued his ministrations, switching to give the other nipple the same treatment. He pulled off with a loud pop, chuckling lowly at Adam's blush. He continued to trail kisses down his human's stomach until he was face-to-face with Adam's erection. Curious, he gave the shaft a good lick. Adam was panting softly and mewling a bit, resisting the urge to curl up. He moaned softly. "Mi-Mikey... A-ahhh―" He shivers when he pulled off with a loud pop, kissing him softly before letting him continue. Adam shifts his hips a bit, eyes halfway closed in pleasure.

Michael looked up, enjoying witnessing the looks of pleasure on Adam's face. Now he understood why so many humans said it felt like heaven when they were in love: because that is how the Prince of Heaven felt in this moment.  Adam was panting a bit, eyes half-lidded. Shit, this felt good. He looks at Michael and bucks his hips a bit, yanking him up and kissing him. Michael allowed himself to be pulled by his black tresses into another kiss. Not that he was complaining about the multiple kisses. Oh no. If Adam didn't need to breathe, Michael was sure he could literally kiss Adam for the rest of time. The human kisses his archangel softly and nips at his lip gently before breaking the kiss and flipping them over, smirking at being on top. Michael raises an eyebrow at Adam's actions, but doesn't say anything against it.

Adam mumbles something unintelligible and pulls down Michael's boxers with his teeth, too lazy to use his hands. He then took the tip of his erection into his mouth and nibbled softly, before sucking and taking more in. Michael moaned loudly as new feelings coursed through his vessel and into his grace. After freeing Adam, Michael fashioned his own vessel so he could interact with humans more easily. He never imagined he would use his vessel for physical purposes, much less with a man as stunning as Adam. The human was sucking him, hollowing his cheeks as he took him in deeper, groaning. 

The archangel reflexively reached out to stop Adam from hurting himself on his penis. Adam nipped him a bit, swatting his hand away. " ’m fine―"

"Please do not hurt yourself for my sake," Michael warned, running his hand through the blonde locks below him. Adam took him in slower this time, letting himself get used to it, taking his whole cock in his mouth now. Michael relaxed and let himself feel for a while before asking Adam to come back to him. He pulled the boy in for a quick kiss, pulling away for a moment. "Do you wish to penetrate me, or I you?"

Adam kissed him back immediately. "I usually bottom for guys..."

Michael pulled away when Adam advanced. "I am not asking what you have done before, only what you desire now. Do you want me inside you?" Adam nods at Michael, tilting his head just a bit. "Ok." Michael gives Adam a kiss. Pulling back, he noticed the look on Adam's face. "What is it?"

Adam kissed back softly. He then shook his head a bit. "It's nothing. Honestly.”

"No, tell me, please. I want to make you comfortable," Michael softly demanded. Adam shakes his head a bit, being stubborn. “Adam, please," Michael begged, not even realizing he was doing so.

Adam mumbles, burying his face in Michael’s neck. "It's a stupid thing, Mikey. I just get self-conscious..."

"Self-conscious.... about what?" Michael asks, trying to catch Adam's eye.

Adam didn’t let Michael see him and kept his face hidden. "My body..."

"Your body?" Michael was confused. There was nothing wrong with Adam's physical form, by his own standards and the rest of humanity. "Why do you feel self-conscious about your body?"

Adam whines. "Told you it was stupid..."

"It is not stupid. I only wish to understand."

The human sighs. "Ever since I was killed by ghouls, that's all I could ever see, was that monster wearing my face..."

"Ah," Michael sighed, holding Adam's face to his neck. "I wish I could have been there to help you, but I was still arrogant at the time, believing that I needed to stop Lucifer at all costs." He rubbed his hands up and down Adam's back. "Do you see your mother that way when you think of her? As she was when she was killed by the ghouls?"

Adam kept his face hidden in his neck, the nineteen-year-old breathing in Michael's calming scent. He sighs. "You weren't arrogant; you were ignorant. You didn't know that it wasn't the best choice..." He relaxed and his slightly-tense body fully relaxed. "Yeah, I do..." He shivered a bit. "They forced me to drink her blood before killing me," he whispered as if confessing to a holy man of his greatest sin.

"I am still at fault, no matter the choice of words. As for your mother... I may be able to help with that. Do you trust me with your soul?"

The human huffs "You aren't at fault, Michael." He went quiet and let him finish "I trust you with my body and heart. I definitely trust you with my soul, Micha."

Michael smiled brightly. "Thank you for your trust. It means everything to me." He leaned his forehead against Adam's. "I wish to see these memories. If you do not mind, of course."

Adam warmed up at Michael's bright smile. He was a literal angel, in every sense of the word. He leans his forehead against Michael's, nose touching his just barely. "Yes."

The archangel closed his eyes, letting his grace reach out to Adam's soul. Despite all that he had had to endure, Adam's soul was brighter than any soul Michael had ever seen. He pushed forward, searching for the memory that caused Adam this pain. He felt white-hot rage at seeing what the ghouls did to his Adam, but he managed to calm down.  _ This is not your body _ , he thought to Adam.  _ Not anymore. When I resurrected you, I gave you a new body. Think of it like a butterfly and their metamorphosis. You have only become more beautiful as time goes by. Your body, your soul, it does not matter. They are both beautiful in every imaginable way. _

Adam's eyes widened at this. It wasn't as bad as Castiel had described it. He relaxed and sighed softly, his head shifting a bit as he stayed still. He sighs. "It isn't that easy, Micha...that's all I can see at this point. The memory refuses to vanish, like it wants to torment me."

Michael nods. "Then I will be here to comfort you every time. I cannot change you, and I would not wish to anyway. How about we create more pleasant memories about your body?" he asked, nipping once more at his mark on Adam's neck.

Adam took comfort in Michael's words, eyes closed as he relaxes. He smiles. "I would like th-ah―!" He yelped a bit when Michael nipped his neck, face getting a bit red again.

Michael smirked. "I figured you would. Would you like me to prepare you now?"

"Cheeky bastard," Adam mumbles before speaking up, "yes, I would."

"Ok," was all Michael said before letting his now-slick fingers prod at Adam's entrance, hoping to relax him before any penetration occurred. Adam tensed up at the feeling, flinching because it was cold. He made himself calm down slowly, making himself relax. Michael apologized, making the slick warmer. "Better?" Adam nods a bit, his eyes glazing over slightly. Noticing that Adam was finally relaxed, Michael allowed one finger to breach Adam, pausing a moment to let his human adjust to the feeling. The younger shifted a bit, squirming and whining, not quite liking the feeling since it was foreign to him. It took him a few moments before he relaxed and became accustomed to the finger inside him. 

Feeling Adam adjust to the intrusion, Michael pumped his finger in and out for a few moments before adding another, stretching him with every penetration. His human mewled and made a keening sound in the back of his throat, pushing his hips down back onto the digits. Michael smiled.  _ I believe humans refer to this as the prostate _ , he thought to himself, hitting the spot continuously as he continued to prepare him. Adam made another keening sound, enjoying this more than words could ever define. He grinded his hips down at the same pace as Michael’s fingers. 

Seeing that Adam was accustomed to two fingers, Michael added a third. Adam groans and grits his teeth a bit. Okay, this hurt a bit more than the other time

Feeling Adam's discomfort, Michael leans down to lick at the human's nipples. Adam shivers a bit and almost instantly relaxes, eyes glazing over. 

After a few more minutes of preparation, Michael determined that Adam was ready. As a precaution, though, he added (warmed) lube to his penis before allowing the head to brush against Adam's entrance. Adam had his head tilted back slightly, evening out his breath before his brain short-circuits. He gasps as the head of Micha’s cock brushes against his entrance. Michael slowly pushed past the ring of muscle, clenching his teeth at his vessel's primal urge to buck up into that delicious heat. He had to wait for Adam to be ready. He would not hurt him again.

Adam grinded his hips down almost immediately and whimpered in pleasure, his brain having melted with the intensity of this moment. He groans and pushes his hips down a bit.

Seeing Adam's desperation, Michael slowly helped Adam slide down his penis until he was fully seated within his human. Michael had to take a few deep breaths at the psychical feelings running through him.  _ How do humans get anything done? _ Adam purred when Michael helps him and grinned a bit, before moaning when Michael was fully in him. His eyes glazed over, pupils wide with lust and love.

Looking up again, Michael saw the love in Adam's glazed eyes. Hoping to return him to the present, Michael bent his head down for a kiss as he rolled his hips into Adam.

Adam was slightly jolted and kissed back, moaning through the kiss, "I love you, Mikey."

"I love you, Ada," Michael replied before letting his vessel's instincts bleed into him as he began to set the pace of their lovemaking. Adam rolled his hips in time with Michael's thrusts, completely relaxed now as he wraps his arms around Michael's neck.

They kept this pace for some time, until Michael felt something build in the pit of his stomach. He was losing control of his vessel, and worried about blinding Adam. "Adam, please close your eyes and do not open them until I say so," Michael panted out, clenching his teeth once more. Adam groaned and whined during this, keening softly before he looks at Michael and closed his eyes. He was softly panting, head back, eyes clenched shut.

As their bodies sped up, Michael saw Adam's face thrown back in ecstasy, and this is what threw him over the edge into a pleasure he never knew existed. With this release, some of his grace seeped from his body into the room, shattering several windows and knocking over a tall lamp in the corner. Wanting to protect Adam from the full force of his grace, Michael concentrated on his vessel's breathing, bringing him back to it. 

Adam gasped when he heard things shatter, eyes instinctively opening. He didn't seem even phased when he saw some of Michael's true form, coming at the same time Michael did. He rubbed his eyes and curled up into Michael, trying to calm his breathing.

Once he had regained control, Michael ran a hand up and down Adam's back, pulling out of his body. "Remarkable," he whispered into the blonde's hair.

Adam had his face in Michael's neck, soft pants coming from the small boy as he looked at Michael. "What's remarkable, Micha?"

"You, Adam. You trusted me enough to close your eyes. Even when you unconsciously opened them, you could see all of me and not be burned."

Adam blushed a bit, "Well, yeah. I mean, I kind of did the same thing when I was with Zachariah, when you came out of nowhere and locked Dean and Sam out. Hell, I trusted you from day one."

Michael smiled at this information. "I did not know that. Your trust is very important to me. Now, you need sleep. We can talk more once your body rests." Michael watches in satisfaction as Adam drifts off into a dreamless sleep. Just in case, though, Michael let his grace meld into Ada's soul to protect him from his own memories.

Adam curled up to Michael’s body, fast asleep as he purrs very quietly. He just barely stirs at the feeling of Micha’s grace before slipping back into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all we've written for now. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
